


Nails (For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks)

by dresdendisco



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresdendisco/pseuds/dresdendisco
Summary: Brendon + persuasion = Ryan getting his nails painted?





	Nails (For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a title... Enjoy this anyhow =)

"Ry, please," Brendon whines for the 5th time within the past minute. However, this has been going on for an hour, at least.

"No Brendon," Ryan replies, already fed up. He doesn't want his nails painted, it's not hard to understand! He's not even sure where Brendon got this idea from and why he's so eager to do it but Ryan's pretty sure he doesn't want to know.

Ryan tilts his head back and looks up to the sky, ignoring Brendon's pleading. The sky's very blue today, there's hardly any clouds. He's a little disappointed, he likes when the clouds march along, singing a song. 

Ryan continues looking at the plain sky when big brown eyes pop into his sight and a weight settles on his lap. Huffing, he attempts to push Brendon off but with his lack of muscles, it doesn't work so he sits there and occasionally makes little gruff noises. "Ryan," Brendon whines. 

"Please, please. I won't stop talking until you let me paint your nails. Wouldn't it be cool, Ryan?! I could paint them each colour of the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. But seeing as I can't be bothered to find the last two specific colours we'll settle with purple, yeah? But that only paints 6 nails so I'm not sure about the other four but I bet you i can think of something! Or, you could help me. Yeah?" Brendon rambles.

Ryan lifts his hips up in an attempt to get Brendon off but it doesn't work. Ryan also doesn't let Brendon paint his nails so he continues talking about how he's going to paint Ryan's nails but he doesn't pay attention.

"Ryan! I'll sing. Obnoxiously! You hate when I do that, so I'll do it. I'll do it and you'll get annoyed that you'll give in, yeah? I wasn't supposed to say that, I was thinking it. You can ignore that, though," Brendon carries on and Ryan still stays silent.

Clearing his throat, Brendon starts to sing, "Sweat, baby, sweat, baby sex is a Texas drought me." 

Ryan continues to stay still. There's no way Brendon's going to paint his nails.

"... I want you smothered, want you covered,  
Like my Waffle House hash browns," Brendon sings. He's moved on in the song and at this point, Ryan raises both his eyebrows because seriously, what the fuck. This has taken a turn.

Ryan blocks out as much of the song as he possibly can because he really does not want to hear what Brendon's singing.

Well, he tries to block it out until he hears Brendon sing, "And then we'll do it doggie style."

"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

Ryan's decided he's had enough. "Brendon! Stop, please! We're in the garden and with you screaming like that, I'm surprised no one has come to knock on the door to tell you to shut up!" Ryan huffs.

Brendon pouts. "Ry-ry. Please. Let me paint your nails, just this once! I've already brought the polish, if you don't let me, that would be a waste of money and you hate money going to waste!" 

Ryan sighs. He does hate money going to waste but he's not doing this without getting something from it, so he voices this.

In a sultry voice, Brendon says, "You'll have to see, baby. But you'll love it. So, so much." Leaning closer into Ryan's ear, Brendon whispers, "baby, please," and turns his hips towards Ryan's and presses down slightly. 

This causes Ryan to go bug-eyed and nod quickly anyways.

Brendon grins and jumps off Ryan and runs inside, towards the bathroom, to get the pink nail polish. Brendon lied, sue him. He didn't but the colours of the rainbow. Bright pink would be funnier.

Running back outside, Brendon sits in front of Ryan criss-cross-applesauce. Removing the lid, Brendon dips the brush in so it's covered in pink liquid and gently removes it and puts a dot on Ryan's thumb on his left hand.

Ryan freezes. He realises what's actually happening. Brendon's painting his nails, Brendon convinced Ryan to paint his nails.

Brendon doesn't notice this but with a big grin on his face, Ryan can't bear to see it disappear so he relaxes and lets Brendon paint the rest of his left hand.

"...And, done!" Brendon claps gleefully and smiles so big it creases his eyes. Looking down, Ryan sees that they're possibly the worst looking nails possible but Brendon looks far too happy so Ryan just smiles.

His right hand looks just the same and when Brendon finishes, Ryan stretches his hands out so they dry quicker. Well, that's what Spencer's sisters used to do and they were right most of the time so he hopes they're right when saying that.

After a while, Brendon hesitantly touches Ryan's fingers and when he finds that they're dry he smiles and holds Ryan's hand to lead him. Brendon said that Ryan would love it so much and he said it in a silky voice so Ryan's excited.

Brendon lead them to their bedroom but told Ryan to hide outside. 

After a couple of minutes, Brendon shouted, "come in!" and when Ryan opened the door, he squealed once he saw the dog sitting atop the bed. "Dog! Oh, sweet baby, you're so cute! Yes you are. I'll name you Hobo. Yes."

Brendon didn't question the newfound dog's name, no. "Ryan! I'm all sexy and you go for the dog," he pouts. Ryan then looks him up and down and slightly smiles. 

"Mankini. Really Brendon?" Ryan raised an eyebrow and laughs. Ridiculous.

Brendon smirks and Ryan places the dog on the floor before shutting the bedroom door and walking slowly over to Brendon.

Ryan smirks slightly and leads Brendon to their en suite. Upon arrival, Ryan digs through the cupboards to find a little tub full of purple liquid.

Brendon's smirk slowly died down and a look of surprise was sketched onto his face.

It was only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> dudes, idek what happened at the end omg


End file.
